When She was Gone
by Eiress Goddess of Inspiration
Summary: Oneshot series featuring the team while Nerissa is away. If you haven't read at least the first few chapters of When the Past Comes Knocking go check it out or you might be confused!
1. Chapter 1

"Grampa!"

"Ana, what's wrong?" Horatio asked running into his living room where his granddaughter was coloring.

"You left the room," she said timidly.

"I had to go get a drink, princess," Horatio said a little confused.

"I was scared," Ana replied staring at the floor.

"Why?" Horatio asked gently, "Was it because of the storm?"

"No," she admitted tearing up a little, "I was afraid you were leaving like Mommy did."

"Oh Ana," Horatio said kneeling down next to his granddaughter wiping away a tear, "I will never leave you."

"Promise?" Ana sniffled.

"I promise," he replied, "You know that Mommy didn't want to leave right?"

"I know but I still miss her," the little girl said tearing up again.

"I know you do princess," he said quietly, hugging her, "I miss her too."

* * *

A/N: _Welcome to When She was Gone! My first one-shot series featuring the team while Nerissa's away. I know this one's short but I wanted to start you off small. I look forward to posting more! Keep being awesome! ~E_


	2. Chapter 2

"H,"

"Yes, Ryan?" Horatio asked his young CSI.

"Have you heard anything from Nerissa?" Ryan inquired hopefully, despite knowing that it was highly unlikely that she had tried to contact him.

"No, Ryan. I have not heard from her," Horatio said sadly, "I know that she isn't supposed to try and make contact with us but… I had really been hoping that she would at least give us some kind of message that she is doing alright."

"I had been, too," Ryan admitted, "I just really miss her."

"I know you do Ryan," Horatio told him, "Believe me, I do, too."

"It's so weird not having her around," Ryan told his boss, "She's been here everyday since I started at CSI. I remember my first encounter with her."

 _FLASHBACK_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Umm, excuse me," a voice said grabbing Nerissa's attention.

"Can I help you?" Nerissa asked looking up to see a young man in a patrol uniform.

"Yes, actually. I was looking for Lieutenant Caine, he asked me to meet him here," the man replied.

"You must be Ryan Wolfe," Nerissa said distastefully.

"Yes, I am," Ryan replied taking note of her tone.

"I'm Nerissa Caine, Lieutenant Caine is my father," Nerissa said, "Something came up, so he has asked me to run you through orientation and finalize your transfer papers."

Ryan could tell from the tone in her voice and her body language that this young red-head clearly had something against him, "Oh, okay. Where do we begin?"

"We begin by giving you a run down on proper attire for working here," she replied eyeing his wardrobe critically, "By the end of the day today you won't be working patrol anymore, so tomorrow you should show up ready to work in professional, yet functional attire and shoes that are appropriate for the job, which means they have to be closed toed. Also let me see your service weapon."

Ryan un-holstered his weapon and handed it to her, "The clothes won't be a problem tomorrow and I promise my shoes will be closed toed." he said adding a bit of sarcasm to the last comment.

"Do you think that's a joke?" she snapped looking up from his weapon.

"No," Ryan said, "I was just a little amused by the fact that you are giving me a lecture about clothes and proper attire that is drilled into every newbies mind and I promise you that I'm not a newbie."

Expertly disassembling his weapon she looked at him sharply, "Don't get smart with me," she warned dangerously, "Your weapon is spotless."

"I clean it at least twice a day, regardless of whether or not it has been discharged," he said, "I'm a bit OCD."

"Weapon care is very important here, keep that up," Nerissa told him quickly reassembling the gun, without even looking down or breaking eye contact, "You will get your forensic kit tomorrow, it will go to every single scene with you and will go everywhere with you. You never know when you might have to process something."

"Got it," Ryan said still not appreciating Nerissa's tone.

"Good," she said handing him back his gun, "let's go finish your papers and we can walk and talk. You can multi-task, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm not stupid you know?"

"Whatever," she replied brushing him off and walking out the door muttering, "I don't have time for this."  
"Time for what?" Ryan asked sharply, "Doing your job?"

"What did you say?" Nerissa asked turning quickly, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Look here," Nerissa said quickly crossing the space between them with murder in her eyes, "You have no idea who I am and I really…"

"Riss," said a low, calm voice from the door.

"What!?" she snapped spinning toward the voice.

"Take a walk and cool down," the blonde-man said, "I'll meet you out front in five."

"Fine," she huffed brushing past him.

"Sorry about that man," the blonde said walking towards Ryan, "She's been through a lot lately."

"Why does she hate me?" Ryan asked, "I had never met her before today and she already despises me."

"She doesn't hate you really," he replied, "Just what you are."

"And what am I?" Ryan asked.

"Speedle's replacement," the man said.

"He was the CSI who was killed, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, he was Rissa's best friend. They went through alot together," he replied, "She was hurt in the same shooting that he was killed in, she blames herself for his death."

"I see," Ryan said, "but that doesn't give her the right to be so… so rude."

"No, but you could cut her some slack," the man said, "She's less likely to kill you if you do."

"Thanks for the tip," Ryan replied.

"Look, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go," he told Ryan.

"Okay," Ryan replied, "Hey! I never caught your name."

"Tyler," replied, "I guess you could say I'm Nerissa's boyfriend."

 _END FLASHBACK_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought she might kill me that day," Ryan said.

"She probably would have if Tyler hadn't showed up when he did," Horatio replied honestly, "She was still rather new at the whole not being an assassin thing."

Laughing a little, "I didn't know that at the time or I wouldn't have said the things I did."

"You're probably right," Horatio said, "I have to go get Ana from pre-school, see you later."

"Bye, H."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Uncle Eric," Ana said getting her uncle's attention, "Do you wanna have a tea party with me and Bunny?"

"Uh," Eric said looking to Calleigh for help, unsure of what to do, "I don't know kiddo.

"Maybe Aunt Calleigh would like to," he said trying to get out of it, he'd never participated in a child's tea party before.

"But Uncle Eric," Ana pouted, "I wanna have a tea party with you!"

"I wouldn't want to have to interrupt the tea party if your Grampa came home early," Eric said, "It would be a shame to waste the tea."

"I really want to have a tea party," Ana said giving her doting uncle puppy dog eyes.

Eric looked over to Calleigh in search of help only to find her near tears trying to keep herself from laughing,

"Calleigh," he said catching her attention, "Don't you agree, that it would be a shame to waste the tea?"  
"I don't' know Eric," she replied struggling to contain her laughter, "I think it sounds fun.

"You should go, it might be fun," Calleigh continued, clearly not wanting to let Eric out of it, "Besides, I've heard Bunny makes a mean cup of tea, isn't that right Ana?"

"Uh huh," Ana agreed enthusiastically, "Bunny's tea is the bestest!

"Please, Uncle Eric," the little girl pleaded, "Pleeeeeaaase!"

Seeing no way out Eric finally relented, "Alright, but I think I'm underdressed."

"That's okay!" Ana said cheerfully, "I have an extra crown!"

Groaning Eric let himself be dragged to the tea party, and yes… he wore the crown.


	4. Chapter 4

"Horatio," Frank called jogging to catch up to him, "How are you doing? You know since Nerissa left."

Smiling a little sadly at the mention of his daughter he replied, "I'm doing alright, Frank. I miss her, we haven't really been away from each other since I found her."

"Yeah," Frank said, "It seems like she hasn't taken a single day off since she joined CSI, not even for injury."

"No," Horatio replied, "She would tell me it was because she didn't want to miss anything, but I know it's because she's afraid that if she left we'd all be gone when she returned."

"That's awful," Frank said, "I can't imagine living with that kind of fear."

"It's just one of them," Horatio told his friend, "She has a perpetual fear of Xavier returning to take her back and killing everyone that she's come to love."

"Oh my God," Frank said amazed at the fears of the girl who seemed to have none, "but Xavier's dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Horatio said bitterly, "Arielle shot him in the head, that night in the warehouse. I almost wish she hadn't, so that I could have done it."

"Well," Frank said, "At least we know that nightmare is unlikely to happen."

"Yes," Horatio replied, "And for that I'm glad."

"So, how is Ana holding up?" Frank inquired, "I'm sure she misses her mother."  
"She does," Horatio said, "The other night I got up to get a drink and a moment later she was screaming because she thought I was leaving, like Nerissa did."

"Man, that's rough," Frank said, "I still don't really get why she took that job. She's got so much here that she's gonna miss out on."

"I know that and you know that," Horatio said quietly, "but she got it in her head that she had to do it to get the money for Ana. After all these years she still thinks that we're better off without her."

"Dammit," Frank said in disbelief, "After all that we've all gone through together, she still thinks that?"

"Yeah," Horatio said sadly, "I wish she'd finally see how much we need her, how much I need her.

"Losing her the first time killed her mother, and it nearly killed me," Horatio admitted, "If I lost her again it might actually kill me this time…"

"Horatio," Frank said, "If we lose her… If we lose her the whole team is going to need you more than ever. Ana will need you to be her grandpa, the team will need you, too. I think Ryan more than the others judging by his behavior since she left."

"I just don't know, Frank," Horatio said, "I just don't know."

"Anyway, It's just not the same around here without her," Frank said trying to lighten the mood, "I always enjoy hearing her newest threat to the newbies, I think my favorite was when she threatened to kill Jessup with a dull credit card that she had in her back pocket.

"Poor kid," Frank said laughing at the memory, "Didn't know what to do with a five foot nothing red-head waving a credit card in his face."

Laughing a little at the last part Horatio replied, "I remember that, Jessup had knocked over her kit and contaminated the scene. Took the kid three months of constant gifts to make it up to her."

"Yeah, he moped around for months trying to get back on her good side" Frank said, "I hope she's home soon."

"Me too, Frank," Horatio agreed, "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Alexx," Horatio said.

"Horatio," Alexx said surprised to see the red-head, "What can I do for you?"

"Ana has a dance class tomorrow afternoon and I don't have anyone to take her since I'm going to be stuck in court all day," Horatio replied, "I was, uh, wondering if you could maybe take her?"

"Horatio, I'd love to take her," Alexx replied, "I absolutely adore that little girl and I have not seen much of her lately. I would enjoy spending some time with her."

"Really?" Horatio asked, "It wouldn't be too much to ask? Your kids don't have anything going on tomorrow?"

"No," Alexx replied, "School's almost over and things are winding down so there's not much going on other than studying for tests."

Sighing a breath of relief Horatio replied, "Thank you so much Alexx, I owe you one."  
"Don't you even think twice about it. Anything you need while Nerissa's gone, just let me know."

"Will do," Horatio replied, "Thanks again."

* * *

"Ana get your bag," Horatio called through the house, "Alexx is here to take you to your lesson."

"Yay! Auntie Alexx is here!" Ana squealed running out of her room, crashing into Alex embracing her in a tight hug, "I've missed you Aunt Alexx!"

"I've missed you too, baby girl," Alexx replied hugging the little girl, "Gosh! You've gotten so big! Are you sure you're my little Anastasia?"

Giggling at Alexx, Ana replied, "Of course I'm Anastasia, silly."

"I don't know," Alexx replied skeptically, "You seem much to grown up to be sweet little Ana."  
"I promise," Ana replied, "I'm Ana!"

"Okay, if you say so," Alexx replied, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup," Ana replied bouncing up and down.

"Okay," Alexx replied gesturing to the door, "Let's go then."

* * *

A/N: _Hey Guys! Sorry about not posting this week but life's hectic right now and I've been having a bit of writer's block on_ When the Past Comes Knocking _so I hope to be able to give you guys a good chapter by Tuesday! Hope you understand. Keep being awesome! ~E_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?" Ryan said turning towards the voice, "Oh, hey Calleigh. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks with me, Eric, and Natalia?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know," he replied unsure, "I have some stuff to get done."

"Oh, come on, Ryan," Calleigh said, "You haven't done anything with us since Riss left for California."

Sighing he replied, "I know. I've just been so busy."

"Ryan," Calleigh said accusingly, "I know you've been sitting at home waiting for a call that is _not_ going to come."

"I know because I did the same thing for the first few days but," she said choking back tears, "Riss made her choice and now we have to wait until she comes home, but Ryan you _can't_ wait alone."

Seeing how upset Ryan was she paused for a moment and collected herself, "I'm not going to make you go this time, but next time is mandatory and from then on they'll be weekly activities until Nerissa comes home. Understood?"

"Understood," Ryan said hiding his tears.

"Good," Calleigh said satisfied with his answer, "then I'll leave you with your work."

"Bye, Calleigh," Ryan said.

"Bye, Ry," she said, "see you tomorrow."

As soon as Calleigh left tears began rolling down his face and he began sobbing, pulling out a picture of Nerissa he said, "Oh, Riss, why did you take this job?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Grandpa!" Ana yelled running up to him, "Guess what!"

"What, Princess?" Horatio asked lifting up his grand-daughter.

"I got a spotlight dance in the recital!" she screeched excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Horatio praised, "I think this calls for a celebration!"

"Yeah!" Ana cheered, "Can we invite Aunt Alexx and Calleigh and Nattie and Uncle Eric and Uncle Ryan and Uncle Frank?"

"Of course," Horatio agreed, "I'll go talk to them right now."

"Yay!" she cheered and she excitedly jumped up to follow him to the door but stopped short when she reached it.

"What's wrong, Ana?" Horatio asked concerned with her sudden mood change.

"Can we call Mommy?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, Princess," Horatio said his heart breaking in two and tears springing to his eyes, "I really wish we could, but she's doing a very important job right now and we can't."

"Oh," Ana said softly, "I jus' thought she would be happy to hear it."

"Ana, baby," he said comforting her, "Your mommy would be thrilled to hear about it, but we can't risk the bad guys finding out who she is."

"Okay," Ana said tears quietly rolling down her face.

Hating the sight of of his little princess so upset so he quickly thought of a plan, "Princess? You've been learning your letters and spelling, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Ana replied whimpering a little.

"Then, why don't you write your mom a letter?" he said, "Then I'll send it to her."

"We can do that!?" Ana asked hope and excitement filling her expression.

"Sure we can," he lied smiling tenderly.

"I'll go get my paper!" Ana yelled jumping up and running to her book bag.

Horatio really hated lying to her but he just couldn't stand to see her cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric Delko has faced down hundreds of criminals over the years. They had ranged from child molesters to serial killers to crime bosses but none of them were as scary as what he was currently facing …. a 3 year old's tea party. He was sitting at a too-small-for-him table in a too-small chair in his god-daughter's room, wearing a silly, pink boa and a silver, plastic crown waiting on Ana to finish "making the tea".

"Um, Ana?" Eric asked getting her attention, "Are you almost done making the tea?"

"It's gonna be done soon," Ana replied cheerfully, "but you gotta be patient Uncle Eric 'cause you can't rush perfection. That's what mommy always tells me."

"Right," Eric replied, "It's just that… I… uh, I really can't wait to try this tea."

"Don't worry," she replied brightly, "It's almost done!"

"Great," Eric replied uncomfortably shifting in his seat, looking around he began to fidget unsure of what to do now. As he listened to Ana chatter on about her and Bunny's latest adventures and her friends a thought occurred to him, "Ana?"

"Yes, Uncle Eric?" she replied stirring imaginary sugar into the teapot.

"Why did you ask me to your tea party and not Aunt Calleigh?" he asked.

"Because you never play with me anymore," Ana replied in a tone that nearly broke Eric's heart, "I jus' wanted to play with you like we used to before you and Aunt Calleigh started spending a lot of time together."

That last part actually broke his heart and almost made him cry, "Kiddo, I had no idea that you felt left out. If I had known…"

"It's okay," she replied bringing the 'tea' over to the table and pouring some in both of their cups, "I like seeing you smile together."

Eric stared in wonder at the little girl before him and it hit him how much she is like her mother. Both always ready to sacrifice their own happiness for the happiness of the people they love.

Eric then made a resolution, "Ana, from now on, once a week we are going to have a night for just you and me. We can do whatever your heart desires whether it be stay in and watch TV, have a tea party, or go see a movie. We'll do it. No matter how busy I am, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great!" Ana screeched flinging herself into her godfather's arms.

As the two hugged Eric saw the distinctive flash of a camera, "Calleigh! That had better not end up anywhere but that memory card!" Referring to the crown and boa he was currently wearing.

Laughing conspiratorially as she ran out of the room, "No promises!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Ryan?" Eric asked looking up from the file he was reading, "Are you in love with Nerissa?"

Ryan looked up abruptly from the report he was finishing up, "What makes you ask that?"

"Oh no reason really," Eric replied nonchalantly, "Just that you've been off since she left and Calleigh's been making an extra effort to get you out of your apartment lately. When we're out she asks how I think you're feeling and she seems really worried about you."

"I'm sorry if I've made things difficult between you guys," Ryan said avoiding the initial question.

"No," Eric asserted quickly, "You haven't made anything difficult. She's worried about you because that's what Calleigh does and I just want to make sure that she's not worried for nothing."  
"I'm fine," Ryan said resuming work on his report.

"You haven't answered my question yet," Eric said not letting him get away that easily.

Ryan sighed getting the vibe that Eric wasn't going to let it go, "Yeah, I guess I am. I have been for a long time, but she hasn't been ready for a relationship because she still loves Tyler."

Eric wasn't surprised by the answer. He had watched Ryan and Nerissa's interactions for years now and he suspected that he might like her, "Does she know?"

"Yeah, she does," Ryan replied dropping his head into his hands, "I told her that night at the team dinner but she ran inside almost instantly."

"I thought that you guys were acting funny that night," Eric said remembering that night.

"Yeah, I told her and I guess she wasn't ready to know yet. I scared her and I may have blown my chance," Ryan replied forlorn.

"I don't think you blew your chance," Eric clapped Ryan on the back, "I think you just had bad timing."

"I hope that's all it is," Ryan hoped, "I really love her."

"Then if it's meant to be it'll happen," Eric told his buddy, "You can't rush her. Let her set the pace when she gets back."

Before Ryan could reply Calleigh shot into the room, "Turn on the T.V!"

"Why?" Eric asked as he reached for the remote noticed how frantic she was.

"Just do it! Turn it to channel 10," Calleigh ordered as Eric flipped to the correct channel. What they saw chilled them all to the bone. The headline that flashed across the screen.

"It's national news today as reports are coming in that the famous CEO and owner of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, went missing while he was in Afghanistan for a weapons presentation. Sources say that he went missing after the convoy that he and his assistant, Arissa Winters, were traveling in was attacked by enemy forces," the news anchor stated, "It is unknown at this time if they are presumed dead or MIA."

The whole room was dead silent but Eric was the first to break the silence voicing what they all were wondering, "Do you think that's Nerissa?"

"I don't know," Calleigh said still in a trance.

"Of course it's her!" Ryan blurted frantically, "She told us herself before she left that she was going to be working as Stark's assistant! He doesn't have any other assistants other than that Pepper Potts woman!"

"Ryan calm down," Eric said trying to be the level headed one, "It could very well be another assistant that was hired around the same time as Riss."

"It's not," Horatio said from the door, clearly shell shocked, "I just got off the phone with Agent Fornell at the FBI. Arissa Winters, that's Nerissa's cover. It's her that's missing."

Everyone was stunned into silence but Calleigh was the first to speak, "Do they… do they think she's dead?"

"No," Horatio replied, "The CIA and FBI are currently treating this as an abduction and are assuming they are prisoners of war. They are making every effort to find her."

"No they're not," Ryan muttered standing, "They're making every effort to find Stark!"

"Either way," Eric replied trying to keep everyone calm, "Nerissa's bound to be wherever Stark is. If they find him, they'll find her and that's all that matters."

"Eric's right," Calleigh agreed coming out of her trance, "Nerissa's mission was to protect Stark. If he's found she can't be that far behind him. If the FBI and CIA are focused on finding Stark let them."

"How can you say that!?" Ryan snapped turning his anger to her, "Our friend is missing and all you guys care about is if they find Stark!"

"That is _not_ what we're saying at all, Ryan. We're saying that if the FBI wants to focus on finding Stark let them. Riss's mission was to protect Stark and we all know that she would never leave his side if he was in danger," Calleigh told Ryan trying to calm him down.

"That's what I'm worried about," Horatio spoke up, "If they went missing during an attack like the media is reporting. Then she very well may have taken a hit for him."

Horatio's admission silenced them all because they realized that he was right. What if their friend, daughter, and sister had died during that attack protecting Tony Stark?


	10. Chapter 10

"Grampa?," Ana said getting her grandfather's attention.

"Yes, Princess?" Horatio replied from his place at the stove, where he was cooking dinner.

"Why have you been so sad,"Ana asked.

Horatio froze, he hadn't planned on telling Ana about Nerissa' s disappearance so soon. So he lied, "Work has been difficult lately. A lot of bad people have been doing bad things lately."

"Oh," Ana replied seeming to accept his reply but she continued, " need a hug?"

"I would love a hug, Princess," Horatio said bending down to accept her hug, "Thank you, Ana. I really needed that."

"You're welcome, Grampa. I love you," Ana replied then skipped off humming Mary had a Little Lamb. Horatio watched her sadly dreading the day they would have to tell her that her mother might be gone forever.

* * *

A/N: _I just wanted you guys to know that I've got a new story that features journal entries that Ryan is writing while Nerissa's away. I hope you guys will check it out! Keep being awesome! ~E_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: _Sorry about neglecting this story for so long guys but I had a bit of writer's block on this one. However I think this is a pretty cute chapter to get the story flowing again. So enjoy, read and review! Keep being awesome! ~E_

* * *

"Ana?"

"Yes, Uncle Ryan?" Ana answered without looking up from her coloring.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ryan asked kneeling down next to her.

"No," Ana replied, "Grampa said we'd get food when he came back."

"Well Grampa got a call from work about your mommy, so it's just us for dinner tonight," Ryan told the little girl.

"Mommy?" Ana asked her interest piqued.

Ryan was unsure of how to reply for a moment, "Yeah, she left a message for him and he had to go get it. So where do you want to go eat?"

"The cafe Mommy and I go to," Ana answered without hesitation.

Ryan knew which cafe the little girl was talking about, as Nerissa had mentioned it once or twice, "Alright, let's go."

Ana cheered and jumped up, "Can we stop at the park after we eat?" Ana asked taking Ryan's hand, fixing him with her best puppy dog eyes.

Ryan, unable to resist the sparkling blue eyes that reminded him of Nerissa's, replied, "I don't see why we couldn't."

* * *

"What are you going to get, Ana?" Ryan asked examining the menu.

"Same thing I always get," Ana replied simply.

"And what's that?" Ryan asked.

"Apple French Toast, duh," Ana replied as though it was obvious.

"Where did you learn 'duh'?" Ryan asked taken aback.

"Uncle Eric taught me," Ana informed him proudly. Ryan was unsurprised but before he could comment further the waitress arrived to take their order.

"Could that be my favorite munchkin?" the waitress asked Ana, much to Ryan's surprise.

"Hi, Ms. Darla," Ana chirped.

"I almost didn't recognize you," Darla said, "Where's your mama?"

"She's fighting bad guys," Ana replied, "So I brought my Uncle Ryan!"

"Well it sure is nice to meet you," Darla said to Ryan, "This little girl and her mama have been my favorite customers for about 3 years now. As a matter of fact, Nerissa has been coming in here longer than that. She used to come in here with this charming little girl's daddy, rest his soul."

"You knew Tyler?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yes," Darla replied, "He was such a handsome young man, and always so polite!"

Ryan was astonished at how long how well this waitress knows Nerissa, "So how about our food?"  
"Oh gosh! I'm sorry," Darla exclaimed, "You must be famished and here I am yapping. What can I get for you?"

After placing their orders Ryan and Ana fell into comfortable silence, coloring together and after they finished their meal they walked the short distance to the park. When the two stepped onto the soft sand of the playground Ana broke into a run.

"Push me, Uncle Ryan!" Ana said running towards the swings. Ryan happily complied and pushed her, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Higher!" Ana screeched with joy, "Higher, Uncle Ryan! Higher!"

"Higher?" Ryan asked, "You're already half way to the moon!"

"No, I'm not, silly!" Ana laughed, "Push me higher!" Ryan complied but soon Ana yelled, "STOP!"

Ryan quickly stopped her, alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Ana replied, jumping off the seat and stepping towards Ryan and poked his arm, "Tag! You're it!" she yelled before running off.

Ryan laughed, "I'm going to get you for that!" Then he chased after her, both laughing hysterically all the while.


End file.
